


Dinners and Disagreements

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [39]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Dinner, Drabble, Islamic Dietary Laws, M/M, Meet the Family, Mrs Lawrence is back on her bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Ned takes Feisal to meet his family.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: the more the merrier.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Dinners and Disagreements

Christmas in the Lawrence household is an awfully strained, stiff affair. There's a Bible reading, an uncomfortably long pre-meal prayer led by Ned's mother and a fake tree with no gifts underneath it. At least the food looks good.

"There's turkey, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, roasted carrots, sprouts." Ned guides me through the various dishes. "The potatoes were roasted in goose fat so don't worry about them. I'm not sure if the turkey is halal though."

"It's from Tesco." Mrs Lawrence mutters disapprovingly.

"What's that?" I glance at a nearby platter full of bite-sized pastries.

"You don't want to eat those." Ned squeezes my hand under the table. "They're pigs in blankets." 

"Pork?" I squeeze back.

"Yes, pork sausage wrapped in bacon and crumbly pastry. I'm so sorry, I did ask..."

"I've done Christmas dinner the same way all my life. I'm not changing it for one person!" Mrs Lawrence interjects, her voice sharper than the knife she's using to cut the turkey.

"I didn't ask you to change the whole dinner. All I asked for was one thing that Feisal could eat without having to worry."

"Well, there's the turkey."

"Yes but halal is not just about it not being pork. It's also about the cause of the animal's death, the method of slaughter, the way it was processed..."

"It's alright." I give Ned's hand another squeeze. "Turkey is fine."

Mrs Lawrence huffs and slaps the smallest slice of meat onto my plate. Ned sighs, defeated. His brother, Arnold, smiles at me and rolls his eyes. I smile back, at least he seems to like me.

"I'm glad you two decided to come over." He says. "The more the merrier."

Ned snorts loudly and quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia was my primary source of information on Islamic Dietary Laws. If anything is incorrect please let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
